Guitar Hero
by Elastic Owl
Summary: Just some cute one-shots about Quinn, Puck and Beth though she isn't born yet : Rate&Review!
1. Chapter 1

***So this is just basically a series of one-shots about Quinn and Puck. I'm new to this, so please review so I can make my future stories better. ;)**

***And I don't own Glee.**

This was Quinn's new home. Noah Puckerman's couch. It wasn't ideal, to say the least, but she tried to make the best of it. Her choices were this or in her car with a blanket that hardly covered her baby bump. Though it was uncomfortable, she adjusted her self in front of the TV. Noticing she had just woke from her afternoon nap, Puck smiled at her, "Hey, Q! Wanna play Guitar Hero?".

"Sure, why not?" Quinn was ready to teach the Lima-loser (yes, loser, a very sweet loser, but still, a loser) a lesson about video games. She grabbed the plastic Guitar out of his unknowing hands.

"What level?"

"What level are you on?" She grinned.

"Hard, I think. Why?"

"Oh, put me on hard too. I've played once or twice."

His eyes slanted, questioning her decision to play on hard. "You sure?"

"Don't question a pregnant women!" she giggled.

"Fine, fine." He glanced at her.

Quinn rested the guitar on her baby, not applying to much pressure to her stomach. She had to admit it was a bit uncomfortable. Then she grabbed a pillow from beside her, set it behind her neck, leaned back and put her feet up on the suede ottoman. Swiping in sunshine strands of hair out of her faded hazel green eyes, she focused wildly on the television.

"Ready?" Puck laughed after observing her crazy preparation tactics. She nodded as he selected "Hard", then "Battle", for both of them. The song started and the couple began hitting notes. Orange, yellow, red, green, then blue. Puck was visibly impressed with her three hundred note streak. Her perfect fingers ran over the plastic keys as she hit the star power button, sending the screen a neon blue. They continued playing, and it wasn't visible who was winning.

"Puck!" The teenage mother exclaimed excitedly, pausing the game.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry! Come here!" Puck jogged quickly across the living room, where Quinn sat on the plush couch rubbing her stomach. Moving her legs to the side, he sat down. Quinn took one hand off her stomach, grabbed both his hands, and strategically placed them against her cotton shirt.

"Come on, baby." Quinn coaxed under her breath, "Keep kicking for daddy."

She looked up, meeting his deep brown eyes. She held his gaze. That was the first time Quinn had refered to Puck as "daddy" of her baby, and he loved it. A small tear dripped out of her eye, but Puck held back from crying. He was close though. Puck had never felt a baby kick, let alone his own daughter. It made both of them melt inside.

"She's gonna be badass. She does have our genes, you know." Puck stated.

This made Quinn giggle. Both of their hands rested on her enlarged stomach. Even though Quinn knew she would never trust Puck again, they felt like a family for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

_She tried running. The faster she tried to run, the slower she went. Like being stuck in quicksand. Beth slipped out of her arms. She began to cry and shout for her baby. Suddenly, Quinn Fabray jumped up in her bed. _

Well, not her bed, but Puck's bed. The bed was more comfortable then he couch she had been on for the last 4 nights. Since her parents had kicked her out two months ago, Quinn had been staying here. Puck laid on the other side of his small room, on a what looked very uncomfortable air mattress. She glanced around. Everything looked so unfamiliar. So scary.

Upon seeing her movement, Puck sat up too. "Are you okay? Is the baby coming?"

"No, I ... I just had a bad dream." Quinn replied, a muted whimper in her voice.

"Jesus, Q. Don't scare me like that."

Quinn lay on the creaky bed, staring at the ceiling and the clock. _1:56. Oh God. _She thought. _5 more hours. I'm never gonna get back to sleep. I wish I was home. I would just go see Tessa, or Mom._

"You still up?" Puck's mellow voice asked in the darkness, minutes later.

"Um, yeah."

"Well, sometimes, if I babysit my sister and she has a bad dream, she tells me about it and it makes her feel better." 

"Okay... I was running, and holding Beth. And she fell, and I couldn't grab her and... " She continued for about 5 minutes explaining her nightmare, "Noah? Are you still awake?"

"Of course. Do you feel any better?"

"It helped a bit, thanks."

Puck couldn't really sleep either. The air mattress was more than uncomfortable, the blanket didn't cover his whole body (he wasn't gonna take any from Quinn) and he wanted to stay awake until his baby mama fell asleep. He cared and didn't want her to be nervous at his house. 10-ish minutes later, Puck was still unable to sleep.

"Q?" he whispered, being careful not to wake her if she WAS sleeping.

"Puck?"

"Yeah. I take it you're still awake? I'll stay awake 'til you get to sleep, if you want."

"That's very... gentleman-ly... of you, Puck.," She giggled quietly, "but I don't wanna make you tired."

"No problem. It's Saturday tomorrow, and this bed isn't the most comfortable thing anyway."

"Well, thanks then. And... you're welcome to come up here." She added, gesturing to the bed she laid on, "It's big enough for both of us."

"All three of us, you mean?"

"Right! Can't forget Beth."

"Basically 'cuz she's human fetus hanging off of your torso."

Quinn tried to hide her laugher and sent him a glare. She scooted over in the comfy bed, making room for her baby daddy. She gazed up at him admiringly. Politely, he protested, making Quinn insist it was okay he slept next to her.

"We can sleep under different blankets, back-to-back. I won't touch you I promise." Puck didn't want to violate Quinn's personal space, like last time.

"Shut up and lay down." the soon-to-be mom commanded, pulling the covers over him. "MUCH warmer." She grinned contently.

"Night, babe." he whispered gently pulling Quinn closer toward his body.

"Goodnight, Noah." she replied, her eyes fluttering asleep as she leaned into him.


End file.
